1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an electronic device, and more particularly to a mobile phone and a method for outputting a kernel debugging message.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the development in mobile phone technologies, the mobile phone is directed towards diversified functions. The more functions a mobile phone has, the more items need to be tested by the mobile phone. Particularly, it is very important for the production personnel to obtain a debugging message from the kernel space. At the time when the assembly of mobile phone is completed, the serial console might have been removed, making the operator unable to obtain the debugging message from the kernel space.